Without You
by andersonblaine
Summary: "Just stop!" Kurt cut Blaine short, his words loud and sharp against the silence around them. He turned and walked away, hand over his mouth as an attempt to stifle his sobs. He didn't dare look back; he couldn't handle seeing the look on Blaine's face again. - Here is my obligatory breakup fic. Reviews are appreciated!


"Kurt, please don't—"

"_Stop."_

"I'm so sorry—"

"Just _stop!" _Kurt cut Blaine short, his words loud and sharp against the silence around them. He turned and walked away, hand over his mouth as an attempt to stifle his sobs. He didn't dare look back; he couldn't handle seeing the look on Blaine's face again. He didn't understand. Blaine said it was better for them to break up so he wouldn't be holding Kurt back anymore, but did he not remember that it was his urging that convinced Kurt to move to New York in the first place? Everything he did—every design he sketched, every meeting he spent taking notes for Isabelle, every errand he ran for her—it was all for Blaine. All he wanted was for Blaine to be proud of him, to make having to go long-distance not completely worthless.

_Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash_

He walked past Finn and Rachel, and Rachel gave Kurt a questioning but sympathetic look. He just shook his head at her and kept walking. He didn't know where he was going; he was walking in the opposite direction of his apartment. But still, he refused to turn back.

_The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry without you._

It was freezing outside; it was almost ten o' clock at night, and fall was in full swing. Kurt crossed his arms tight around him to try to keep warm. The icy wind stung at the tears falling down his face, but he didn't bother to wipe them away. He felt this strange emptiness inside and realized it was loneliness. Over the last two years, he had forgotten what it felt like to be completely, terribly, unbearably _alone._

_The moon glows, the river flows, but I die without you._

A wave of sobs took over him again and he took a seat on a nearby bench. He had to talk to someone, anyone. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts, passing Blaine's name with a shaky breath. Rachel and Finn were still talking, his parents were probably asleep by now, and he didn't feel as close with his former classmates as he used to. He had no one.

_The world revives, colors renew, but I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, without you._

He set his phone down next to him and put his head in his hands. What was he going to do? Everything seemed to happen so fast. Just two hours ago Blaine was singing to him at the bar they had went to, and now...

He cautiously turned his head to look down the park's pathway. He looked past Rachel and Finn to see Blaine, also sitting, talking to someone on his phone. Kurt felt another harsh pang of sadness wash over him when he saw Blaine wipe tears from his face. For a moment, Kurt considered getting up and walking over to him again, refusing to let them be over, knowing this wasn't really what Blaine wanted. But what happened happened, and the next thing he knew Kurt found himself on his feet and headed towards the coffee shop across the street.

The bells that hung on the door jingled as he opened it. He took in the familiar smell of coffee and was instantly reminded of Blaine and their hundreds of coffee dates. He took a deep breath to try to keep himself from bursting into tears in front of the barista before he ordered his coffee (who cares if its ten o' clock; what were the chances he was going to fall asleep tonight anyways?). He sat down at one of the tables lined up against the window and took a sip of his drink, sighing as the heat of the coffee warmed him. He looked out the window to the park across the street and felt like crying again, except no tears spilled from his eyes. It dawned on him that Blaine was his ex now. No more morning phone calls or nightly Skype chats. No more movie dates or texting between classes. It was over.

_Life goes on, but I'm gone, 'cause I die without you._

The door chimed again and Kurt looked up to see Rachel walking in. It looked like she, too, had been crying, with her red-rimmed eyes and slightly smeared makeup. She sat down across from Kurt, propped her feet up on the chair in front of her, and leaned the back of her head against the window. Her voice was hoarse when she spoke and she didn't take her eyes off of the table. "He broke up with me."

"That makes two of us," Kurt replied empathetically, voice full of sorrow. Rachel looked up at him with large, sad eyes. "I'm sorry." Kurt didn't reply after that, and they were silent for a few moments until Rachel asked, "Why did he do it?"

"Something about 'letting me be free' and him holding me back." He shook his head. "Bullshit." Despite sounding angry, his eyes filled with tears again. After forcing them back and taking another sip of coffee, he asked, "What was Finn's reasoning?"

Rachel's lip quivered a bit, but she gained control of her voice. "He said it was because he didn't know what he was going to do with his life yet, and he didn't know if he wanted to move here, and he didn't want to weigh me down. Sounds like neither of them had valid excuses."

"Do you want a coffee? I have a feeling it'll be a late one for both of us," Kurt offered.

"It's alright, I'll pay." Rachel wiped away the remainder of her tears and went to the counter. As she was ordering, Kurt's phone vibrated on the table.

_Incoming call from Blaine Anderson_

Kurt's heart skipped a beat. He stared down at his phone, watching it as it vibrated again and again. He looked out the window to see Blaine sitting at the same bench with his eyes cast downward and his phone to his ear.

The phone stopped vibrating; it was as if Kurt had been frozen for the past minute. He was unable to take his eyes off of Blaine, unable to lift a finger to answer his call. Rachel had just sat down again when his phone beeped.

_I new voicemail_

He looked back to the park and watched as Blaine slowly stood up and put his phone in his pocket. He began walking towards the street.

"Did he just text you?" Rachel asked curiously, and Kurt shook his head. "He called, but I didn't pick up. He left a voicemail."

"Are you gonna listen to it?"

"I don't know." The red light was still flashing on his phone. "Probably not."

"You should."

Kurt shrugged absentmindedly. He was too busy watching Blaine trying to hail a cab, foolishly waving his arms whenever one came by him. Finally one pulled over, and before climbing into it Blaine glanced in Kurt's direction, seemingly scanning the street for a sign of him. He saw him then and they locked eyes for a brief moment. Just one look said everything they wanted to tell each other. Blaine raised his hand in a small wave, lips turning up in the closest he could get to a smile. Kurt returned the gesture, and when Rachel looked behind her to see what was drawing Kurt's attention she didn't bother waving.

Blaine got into the cab and as it drove off and disappeared around the corner, Kurt was left to stare at the still-blinking red light on his phone.

_Without you..._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! It would make my day if you would leave a review - I'm always open to hearing what I need to work on and improve!**


End file.
